Yo tu merodeador, Tu mi dulce medicina
by lapauh
Summary: Es el septimo año en Hogwarts,y los Merodeadores tienen todo preparado para que nunca sean olvidados...solo que el amor a veces los hace perder la cabeza...
1. Chapter 1

_**CAPITULO 1:**_ Otro año en Hogwarts

James podrías dejar de alborotarte el pelo, sólo por un minuto- rogó un chico rubio de ojos claros color miel.

Claro que no, Remus!! Desordenarlo me hace ver más sexy.- respondió el chico de pelo negro azabache que usaba unas gafas redondas.

Mira quien viene ahí, james.- dijo Sirius mientras se paraba de los tranquilos jardines de Hogwarts.- hey! Quejicus!!

Un chico flacucho con dos cortinas de cabello negro y grasoso pasaba frente al grupo de 4 amigos que se hacían llamar "los merodeadores".

Peter, ven aquí- ordenó james. Un muchacho bajito y regordete corrió a pasitos cortos al lado del moreno.- dame tu varita, por favor- Peter sacó su varita del bolsillo interior de la capa y se la entregó.

Qué haces? Acaso perdiste tu varita?- preguntó incrédulo Sirius.

Claro que no! Solo pruebo otra forma de hechizar y por supuesto mi ratón de laboratorio será Quejicus...dame la tuya también y la de Lunático- cuando James consiguió tener las 4 varitas se dirigió a Severus- oye, Quejicus, a que no conoces mi nueva táctica?

No me interesa, Potter.- dijo el chico, fulminándolo con la mirada.

No importa, te la enseñaré de todos modos.- contestó james alzando un poco la voz, lo que provocó que unas risueñas y tontas chicas se acercaran a observar. El moreno tomó las 4 varitas y con un simple movimiento, dijo- _CRECE UÑAS!- _un rayo de luz anaranjado se explayó de las 4 varitas y dieron directo en el pecho del Snape. En ese mismo instante los largos dedos del afectado desaparecieron detrás de unas exageradamente largas uñas. Sus zapatos se rompieron en la punta y en sus pies ocurría lo mismo. El crecimiento de la uñas no cesaba y el chico flacucho cayó al suelo sin poder soportar el peso ni de sus manos ni de sus pies.

Bien hecho, cornamenta!- lo animó Sirius- ni siquiera en mi tan brillante mente hubiese existido una idea así!!

Para que veas que soy mejor que tú no solo con las chicas- contestó James, a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo a una chica rubia que reía de la situación.

Peter se encontraba al lado de ambos chicos morenos, si bien no poseía gran valor, intentó que la broma terminara, y con voz insegura, dijo:

Ja...Jam...James...yo creo...que ya es suficiente.

Vamos Peter! Es Quejicus!- respondió el moreno.

James, ya basta.- dijo con voz autoritaria Remus- no crees que 8 metros de uña es suficiente?

Lunático tiene razón, James- siguió Sirius, sin preocuparse en disimular su sonrisa.

Está bien, está bien.- cedió el muchacho. Detuvo el hechizo y le entregó las varitas a sus respectivos dueños. En cuanto volteó a ver a su víctima favorita, su rostro se transformó completamente.

Qué haces, Evans?

A ti que te importa, Potter... vamos Severus, levántate- continuó una chica colorina, muy guapa a los ojos de james.

No necesito que me ayudes, Lily. Yo puedo hacerlo solo- contestó Severus, quitando violentamente el brazo de la colorina.

Hey! Cuidado, flacuchento. No te atrevas a tocarla!- saltó Cornamenta.

Déjame tranquila, maldito ególatra.- contestó con un bufido Lily.- por qué mejor no te vas a revolcar con una de tus tontas admiradoras?

Fácil, Evans. Siendo tu tan aplicada e inteligente, no lo sabes? Es obvio que te quiero a ti. Cuándo aceptarás mi cita?

Una y mil veces...NUNCA!!. vamos Severus, yo te ayudo...no seas terco.- insitio la chica, ayudando a Snape a pararse. Éste cedió después de bufar.

James vio como Lily y Snape se alejaban en direccion a la enfermeria y escucho las burlas de sus amigos.

ésta si que te salio dificil, eh?- comenzó Sirius- cuanto es que lleva intentando salir con ella, Remus?

Si mi memoria Licántropica no me falla...creo que desde quinto.

Llevas...2 a...años...James- tartamudeó Peter.

Nuestro camarada merodeador tiene razón, amigo- siguió Sirius.

Es que ya te has ligado a casi todo Hogwarts y no puedes con Lily, James. Me impresiono de verdad. Es bastante más lista de lo que los 4 pensamos- continuó Remus- con ella si que no puedes.

Al menos lo he intentado, tu no te atreves ni siquiera a mirar a tu metamorfomaga Tonks- atacó el chico de ojos castaños.

No se van a poner a pelear, verdad?- interrumpió Sirius- mejor vamos a cenar, que tengo un hambre de perro- exclamó bromeando.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: A cenar!!

La presencia de los merodeadores al entrar en el gran comedor se hacia notar al instante. En cuanto cruzaban el umbral de las grandes e imponentes puertas de roble, una ola de suspiros de chicas embobadas por los chicos, hacia que todos se enteraran de su presencia.  
Sirius iba a la cabeza del grupo, le seguia james, luego lupin y por ultimo Peter. Sirius era descaradamente coqueto con todas y lucia muy bien su perfecta sonrisa. Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y comenzaron a devorar cuanto tenian en frente de ellos. Lupin cogió un considerable plato de pudin, mientras que james y sirius peleaban por las ultimas papas y presas de pollo. Se echaron grandes bocanadas de comida, y como era predecible, comenzaron a hacer cosas asquerosas, como abrir a boca cuando ya la comida estaba molida, combinada con zumo de calabaza.  
Lupin miro un pequeño plato que contenia algunos distintos tipos de cereales. Sonrio travieso, cogió un puñado y se lo lanzo a sirius.  
- mierda, lunatico!! ¿a si que andas con ganas de jugar?- tomo la tarta de manzana y la lanzo dando justo en el blanco. Remus se quitaba con las manos todos los restos de manzana que tenia en el rostro. Sirius y lupin cruzaron miradas complices y cada uno cogió un plato de comida, que dio directo en la cara y el pecho de james.  
- Me la pagaran!- grito el moreno mientras volvia sus gafas en la correcta posición- de esta no se libran! – tomo una bandeja de manzanas acarameladas y sin lamentar desperdiciar los exquisitos manjares, lanzaba las manzanas de un lado a otro. Sirius, lupin y los demas se cubrian el rostro con los antebrazos para esquivar las frutas. Sin embargo, una chica colorina no habia notado la guerra de comida, hasta que su rojizo cabello quedo tan pegajoso como la baba de fang. Llevandose la mano a la cabeza para sobarse el dolor que sentia, se paro y corrio al lado de james:  
- Idiota!! No sabes nada de nada!... siempre estas con tus pendejerias!!- lily estaba roja de furia. Respiraba entrecortadamente y sus ojos verdes infundian una furia incontrolable.  
- Lo siento, evans. Fue sin querer- se disculpo james- estaba molestando a remus y a sirius.  
- Es lo unico que sabes hacer!! Molestar a los demas!! Como si todos tuvieramos la culpa de tener que convivir contigo…un verdadero error de la naturaleza magica!!- dicho esto volteo y a grandes zancadas salio del gran comedor. Dos chicas mas se pararon y la siguieron.  
- Y esas quienes son?- pregunto interesado canuto.  
- En busca de tu proxima victima, sirius?- pregunto lunatico.  
- Es…es…l…la…nue…nueva amiga….d…de lil…lily- respondio peter.  
- Y como lo sabes tu, colagusano?- inquirio sirius.  
- M…me lo c…con…conto lily.  
- Como es eso? Tratas de meterte con mi pelirroja?  
- N…no james. Fu…fue cas…casualidad.  
- Esta bien, colagusano. Se que no me traicionarias.

Volvieron a su sala comun y se quedaron un rato frente a la chimenea.Peter anuncio que iba a acostarse,dejando a sirius,remus y james.  
-y que bromita haremos hoy?-pregunto sirius con una sonrisa.  
-pensaba en evans y sus amigas...le haremos una bienvenida,no?-sigui james.  
-que se les ocurre?  
-creo que esta parte te toca a ti lunatico.tus bromas son brillantes...no superan las mias claro.-contesto canuto mientras pasaba los dedos por su cabello.  
-estuve pensando en una en las vacaciones...y esas 3 chicas son perfectas.solo necesitamos salir al bosqu.  
despues de unos minutos,los 3 chicos estaban bajo la capa de invisibilidad de james,mientras que lupin sostenia el mapa del merodeador.varios puntitos con sus respectivos nombres paseaban por el castillo.dumbledore caminaba de un lado a otro como siempre.mcgonagall en cambio estaba a solo 1 pasillo de donde estaban ellos.  
-que hace paseandose por el colegio?-dijo remus  
-y que se yo!?...a lo meor va a visitar a filch-contesto con una mirada picara james.  
-pero no esta sola...fijate...esta con bellatrix-reparo sirius-corranse!! ahi vienen!!!  
-iremos al despacho de slughorn,el te dara tu castigo como jefe de tu casa.nose como una alumna de hogwarts pudo haber hecho tal cosa...deberias agradecer que dumbledore es el director,cualquier otro te hubiera expulsado!-le regañaba mcgonagall  
-yo no tengo nada que agradecerle a ese viejo chiflado.  
-cuidado con las palabras que usas,bellatrix! recuerda que soy tu profesora y puedo quitarte todos los puntos que quiera-los sermones de minerva se fueron perdiendo a medida que se alejaban.Los chicos se quitaron la capa e intercambiaron miradas de duda.  
-que habra echo esta ahora!?  
-nose lunatico.pero ahora tenemos una broma que cumplir! nuestras victimas nos esperan! Canuto pone la capa.

Luego los 3 estaban sumergidos en la oscuridad del bosque. Lupin iba a la cabeza ya que conocía muy bien el lugar.  
-Lumos!-susurro james para iluminar el a buscar entre ls ramas distintos elementos,en realidad, criaturas.encontraron escregutos de cola explosiva, algunas mandrágoras podridas y unas pocas babosas gigantes. Cojieron algunas y cuando se disponian a salir,los centauros los retuvieron.  
-buenas noches humanos.  
-buenas, bane-contesto lupin. La relacion entre los chicos y los centauros no era mala, al menos cruzaban palabras.  
-buscando nuevas formas para molestar a los demas humanos? Cada vez se hacen mas seguidas sus visitas, eh?  
-no te preocupes, ya nos quedan pocas cosas que recoger aca, pronto iremos a los invernaderos- contesto sirius.  
-esta bien, a mis compañeros no les esta gustando mucho sus visitas. Ahora marchense si ya acabaron. Buenas noches.-los chicos vieron desaparecer al centauro entre los arboles y luego salieron del bosque.  
Lupin ya les habia explicado en que consistia la broma y tenian todo preparado. Solo tenian que entrar a la habitación de las chicas. Al primer intento sucedió lo que esperaban, las escaleras se transformaron en un tobogán, por lo que cayeron con in golpe en seco al suelo.  
-ya sabia que ocurriria esto, por eso venia preparado-dijo james alborotandose el cabello- canuto,ponte frente a mi-el chico obedecio y se puso frente a su amigo. LEVICORPUS!-sirius quedo de cabeza en un segundo y colgaba de sus tobillas como si stuviera atado a unas cuerdas.  
-que haces!!? Vuelveme a mi posición normal!!  
-sirius, no te quejes!...un merodeador de verdad hace lo que sea para cumplir sus bromas-le refuto lupin.james movio su varita y simultáneamente el cuerpo de sirius se comenzo a trasladar. Subio por los aires hasta llegar al segundo piso.  
-preparate para la caida!-le advirtió james.termino el hechizo y sirius cayo de cabeza al suelo. Luego se paro,llevandose una mano al lugar adolorido.- tu turno remus-el chico de ojos miel tomo la misma posición de su amigo y en santiamén estaba de cabeza.  
-hooolaaa!!!-comenzo a reir- wow! Los sillones estan de cabeza..jajaja- james sonrio y lo traslado, lo solto y cayo a los pies de sirius.  
-ahora es tu turno,cornamenta. Es el momento de la venganza!-dijo canuto con una mirada traviesa-prepara tu varita, lunatico…LEVICORPUS!!-gritaron ambos.el cuerpo del moreno dio un brusco vuelco y se elevo hasta que sus pies golpearon el techo. Sirius y lupin reian a carcajadas y luego movieron sus varitas en direccion a la chimenea. Inmediatamente el cuerpo de james obedecio a las varitas. Se encontraba a solo unos centímetros del fuego. El cabello del chico comenzo a calentarse, provocando su furia.  
- saquenme de aca!!! Se me va a quemar mi cabello!!- grito  
-eso es precisamente lo que queremos!- se burlo sirius.  
-nooo!!! Mi cabello es lo mejor que tengo! Saquenme!!  
-james!-decia ironico remus- se te esta chamuscando tu pelitoo! Oh no! Una gran perdida para la comunidad magica!-continuaba llevandose una mano al pecho,imitando una escena melodramatica.  
-quitenme de aca!!! Se me esta quemando el pelo!  
-esta bien, esta bien.- nuevamente movieron sus varitas atrayendolo hacia si, sin antes darle unas vueltas por la sala comun.  
-para que hicieron eso!!? Yo no soy quejicus! Miren como me dejaron mi cabello!- el chico estaba furioso,generalmente se tomaba todo muy a la ligera, pero cuando se metian con su cabello nadie lo controlaba.  
-Tranquilooo!!-lo calmo sirius- si quieres vas donde madame pomfrey después, pero ahora…nuestra broma! A lo que vinimos!!

Entraron a la habitación de las chicas y vieron la cama de lily y la de sus dos amigas, james se dirigio a la de la pelirroja, mientrs que sirius iba a la cama de Renieris Wolfram y lupin a la de Zoria Prouter.  
Comenzaron a sacar de sus bolsillos los elementos que habian encontrado y muy silenciosos desarrollaron su broma.

Al dia siguiente se levantaron mas temprano de lo normal, para disfrutar las consecuencias de sus hechos. Esperaron en la sala comun, frente al fuego, la llegada de las chicas.

-es que lo mato!! Te juro que si se me cruza lo mato!!  
-lily tranquila!  
-como quieres que me tranquilice Zo!! Te parece poco lo que nos hicieron!! Solo basta con ver la cama de Reni!  
Remus ,sirius y james reian a carcajadas. Los gritos provenian de la habitación de las chicas, y eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para que los pocos alumnos que estaban despiertos los oyeran.  
-Te mereces unas felicitaciones lunatico! Vaya broma que te inventaste!! La recuerdo y me dan ganas de hacerla con el gordinflon de Slughorn- alabo sirius. Los tres se quedaron con la mirada perdida, recordando la broma.


End file.
